


Uncivil Service

by Gunderpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Politics, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunderpants/pseuds/Gunderpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deplores Umbridge curates the curriculum for Defence Against the Dark Arts and encounters opposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncivil Service

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Dolores Umbridge

To: Aloysius Linton

RE: Approved curricula for HSoW&W

cc: Cabinet for Education, Cornelius Fudge

Date: July 15, 1995

Aloysius,

A brief note to recommend the textbooks of Wilbert Slinkhard for the Hogwarts 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' curriculum. They are a most wonderful edition and the Minister himself has already pre-approved their use for immediate introduction into the school.

Yours most warmly,

Dolores

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Aloysius Linton

To: Dolores Umbridge

RE: Approved curricula for HSoW&W 

Date: July 16, 1995

Dolores,

I appreciate your suggestion and have taken it into account. I will review Slinkhard's texts when I have free time, but in future please inform me of suggestions before you submit them to Fudge for final approval.

AL

* * *

 

 INTEROFFICE MEMO

From:

Dolores Umbridge

To: Aloysius Linton

RE: sorry!

Date: July 19, 1995

Dear Aloysius,

I am so very dreadfully sorry. I just felt that you were a little busy with all your pressing concerns at present; this nasty business with AD must really be putting a strain on your ability to perform your work. I simply believe that these text books are of optimal quality for the students and I am certain you will agree with me in regards to this.

Warmest wishes,

Dolores

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Aloysius Linton

To: Dolores Umbridge

RE: Slinkhard's texts

Date: July 20, 1995

Dolores, my ability to perform my job is not hindered, neither is it a matter for questioning. I have reviewed the Slinkhard textbooks, and consider the 'Defensive Magical Theory' series to be wholly unsuitable for educational purposes. Given recent events, I find the focus on theory as opposed to practical preparation for magical skills especially unwise. I cannot, in good conscience, approve of these texts in an official capacity.

AL 

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Dolores Umbridge

To: Aloysius Linton

RE: Slinkhard's texts

Date: July 21, 1995

Aloysius,

I find this most disappointing. I thought that you, with your particular background in the education field, would have seen the merit to these most appropriate books. Is there any particular reason for this decision?

From,

Dolores

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Aloysius Linton

To: Dolores Umbridge

Re: Slinkhard's texts 

Date: July 21, 1995

Dolores,

As mentioned in my previous memo, I consider the Slinkhard text's focus on theory over practical performance to be unsuitable for the development of defensive magical skills. Additionally, the language in this text is confusing for students, and I feel Slinkhard obfuscates his lack of knowledge of magical practice and poor command of the English language. (To my knowledge, "penseful" is not, and never will be, acceptable English.)

If you have further concerns regarding this decision I will be happy to discuss them with yourself and Cornelius.

AL

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Dolores Umbridge

To: Aloysius Linton

RE: Slinkhard's texts

Date: July 21, 1995

Dear Aloysius,

I think you are being very mean about Slinkhard's books. He is obviously trying his best, and he must have some knowledge of defensive magical theory if he can write entire textbooks on the subject, mustn't he?

I have discussed the matter with Cornelius, and he doesn't understand your problem with these books either. Why don't you have a little read of them again and see if you can understand the points I'm making?

Yours,

Dolores.

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Aloysius Linton

To: Dolores Umbridge

Re: Slinkhard's texts

cc: Wizarding Examinations Authority, Cabinet of Education, Cornelius Fudge

Date: July 23, 1995

Dolores,

Many congratulations in regards to your re-election as Senior Undersecretary. As you are aware, under Section 11B in the Magical Law Enforcement Charter, **all political candidates are forbidden to accept bribes, gifts or payment for service over the value of fifty (50) galleons**. I was most interested to note the very nice food hamper on your desk during our brief meeting this morning, which must have been a very generous gift from Mr Slinkhard indeed, if the quality of the food and wine are anything to go by.

I have commissioned Miranda Goshawk to write the set text for the Defence Against the Dark Arts syllabus.

AL

* * *

 

INTEROFFICE MEMO

From: Dolores Umbridge

To: Cornelius Fudge

RE: Goodbye Aloytius Linton 

cc: Cabinet of Education, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Department of International Magical Cooperation, Department of Mysteries, Wizarding Examinations Authority

Date: July 24, 1995

It is with great sadness that I advise you all of the early retirement of Aloysius Linton, who has provided the Ministry of Magic with almost eighty years of devoted service. We thank him for his employment with the Ministry of Magic, and hope he enjoys his retirement.

Dolores Umbridge

Senior Undersecretary

Acting for Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic


End file.
